bestideaeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Greywind
Greywind joined NaNoWriMo's YWP in early November under the alias of 'emilyc1853', better known as 'Bond'. Bond can be found on a variety of threads, depending on the day's mood. The shiny version can be caught alone in a bedroom with a laptop. Early Life In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the d- Wait. A Baker's dozen and some year's ago, Bond was born, to a mother and father. Shortly after, Bond grew up, first becoming a toddler, then attending two-and-a-half schools before becoming the Bond known today. In October of 2012, Bond first heard of NaNoWriMo. Having no idea of what NaNoWriMo was at the time, Bond dismissed the strange new thing, until rediscovering the site on one uneventful 31st of October. Unfortunately, it took Bond several more hours to actually sign up, and by then, the ever-anticipated November 1st had dawned. Sort of. It was around 1pm and dawn had not quite arrived. 2012 Onwards On November 1st, 2012, Bond was just another new Wrimo. Socially awkward and a bit odd, Bond soon encountered the Count To Ten threads where, amazingly, Bond was not kicked out. Several days later, Bond sucessfully infiltrated the group CTT, and people even seemed to like the newcomer. Bond quickly adjusted to the new life of a NaNoer and has gotten as far as to be able to call a number of fellow NaNoers friends, which is quite an achievement. After November had ended, Bond successfully completed NaNoWriMo, with a grand total of 40,000 words, and essentially a wasted month, since Bond has since thought of new, better ideas that actually make sense. December was spent being lazy, as was February and March. Bond's memories are hazy of that time, but there was something about weddings, of which Bond turned up, for the most part uninvited. Bond failed April's Camp NaNoWriMo, mainly due to a holiday break (which went great, thanks for asking), and fogot to come back. As the second week came to a close, Bond returned, to find several threads worrying about the lack of Bond, which was a nice surprise. Then, Bond left Nano once more, for what seemed like an age, though looking back, it was only two months. It was a bit of a pitiful two months, because Bond did absolute nothing. On the 19th July, Bond returned under the name of greywind, after Robb Stark's Direwolf, Grey Wind, in George R.R. Martin's ''A Song of Ice and Fire''series, which is one of the many reasons Bond procrastinated two months away. Also, Hannibal. Bond spent the majority of July forgetting Camp Nano was on again, but is proud to have written 15,000 words in that forgotten time anyway. Other Bond has not finished a story since the age of seven and working on a school project. Currently, Bond is wasting her time on too many plotlines that don't seem to make sense, mainly involving fanfiction. Bond is trying to write a proper book, but spends too much time doing other things. If you see Bond on the forums, make sure to tell her to write. Category:NaNo Users Category:NaNo users Category:Users